The Art 2 Being Random
by iamRAWRkaythanks
Summary: Non-descriptive AU. Bored in math class, Sia and Naruto have nothing better to do then write down the basics to being random. ONESHOT. FEATURES AN OC.


**Title: **_The Art 2 Being Random._

**Date Finished: **_02/03/09._

**Story Type: **_Oneshot-One chapter._

**Summary: **_Non-descriptive AU. Bored in math class, Sia (OC) and Naruto have nothing better to do then write down the basics to being random. -Features an OC-_

**Word Count: **_759._

**Main Characters: **_Naruto and an OC (see below)_

**Things 2 Know: **_This story contains an OC by the name of Sydney Uchiha (Sia). She's older then Sasuke. That's all you really need to know. Don't say I didn't warn you._

**Pairings: **_None._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Naruto._

**Note: **This is_ Sia_, this is **Naruto.**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**The Art 2 Being Random**_

written by _Sia Uchiha _and **Naruto Uzumaki**

_(during math, because we were bored)_

**(and math is stupid anyways)**

_(you just say that because you can't even add)_

**(THAT'S NOT TRUE!)**

_(…what's two plus two?)_

**(uh…)**

_(*sigh*)_

Do YOU wish to become more random? So you can actually get **(and joke around with) **your friends? Well, have no fear! Sia Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki are here!

…**That has got to be the corniest thing I have ever-**

_I DON'T CARE! STOP WRITING! RAAR!_

…**Example number one, ladies and gentlemen.**

_*sarcastically* That has got to be the corniest thing I have ever-_

…**You're so mean to me, Sia.**

_You deserve it._

UNO: Learn to be unprecitOMATOable (1). Make your friends expect the unexpected…or at least expect that you aren't going to give them a straight answer. Ever.

_ELLA! ELLA! A! A!_

…**Example number two, Ls and Gs.**

_Stick that in your juice box and suck it._

…**????????? WTF?????????????**

…_It just came out. ANYWAYS._

TWO: Don't try too hard to be random. It comes naturally, most of the time. Example: Sia Uchiha. Random from birth, has perfected the art.

**Yeah, that and the art of being crazy.**

…

**OW! THAT HURT!**

_That should've been something even YOU could've predicted._

…**Are you calling me dense?**

…_He's catching on, ladies and gents!_

THREE: Please don't overdo it. People will stop hanging out with you.

**Also, overdoing it is Sia's territory.**

_HELL YEAH IT IS! BRING IT!_

…**Er…bring what…?**

…_Are you being serious, Naru?_

…**Nnnnnnnnoooo?**

…_Moving on…_

FOUR: Timing is key. Repeat after me: TIMING IS KEY. KEY KEY KEY. If you're random at a place where it doesn't work…well, better start planning your funeral.

**Sia is the exception, apparently. Anytime, anywhere…she can say something random and make it funny. Lucky b-**

_That's why I'm writing this! 'CAUSE I'M A MASTER!_

…**What does that make me?**

…_A…uh…sidekick…?_

…**But I don't want to be a sidekick-**

_OF RAMEN!_

**OK!**

FIVE: One of the most important rules in the art of being random is to NOT STEAL OTHER PEOPLE'S MATERIEL. This will get you minus brownie points(2) with your fellow random-ers.

… ***shifty eyes***

_I still have not forgiven you for stealing that line about the birds and the buzzwax._

…**Sorrrrrrrrie A I O U AND SOMETIMES Y!**

…_Only works when I do it._

**Damn.**

_This is why you're a sidekick, Naru._

**Of ramen?**

… _*sigh* Yes. Of ramen._

SIX: Don't plan your randomness. For you to become a true master of the art (s), it must come naturally.

_Most material comes through that way. Naturally, I mean._

…**You sound smart…WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH SIAAAA?????**

_*cackles evilly* TAKEN HER BRAINS AND FED THEM TO THE CASHMIR GOATS!_

…**Really?**

_Yes._

**YESH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

…

**Owwwwwwwwwwie…hurts like pie…**

_Young people these days._

SEVEN: Once you become more advanced, you can do tag-team randomness. DO NOT ATTEMPT THIS BEFORE YOU'RE READY.

_I AM-_

**THE KING OF PILLOWS!**

'_Cha. We rock._

**Pound it!**

_Pounded._

EIGHT: Unfortunately, some people just don't get the art of being random. Try not to dwell on it too much and, instead, move on with becoming a RANDOM MASTER!

…**Why the Caps Lock?**

_Looks cooler. Anyways…Case in Point: My brother, Sasukle Uchiha._

…**His name is actually Sasuke (the evil teme of all temes!!!!). Sia just likes to call him Sasukle.**

_IT'S COOL, OK?_

**Teme doesn't get randomness.**

_I don't think there's any hope for him._

**Let's pray for his soul.**

_OK…_

**Dear Big-Person-Up-There. Please help teme become sociable and give him the ability to understand people like us. A-RA-men (3)****.**

_*sniffles a bit*_

NINE: I mentioned before that timing was key. Now I must address the issue that sometimes, randomness isn't an option, and you just need to be…_(twitch. Twitch. Having a hard time writing this…twitch…)_ normal.

**YOU SAID THE WORD!**

_I know. I'm so ashamed. But it's true._

**Yeah, like if someone dies.**

_Or falls out of a ten-story window and lands on a trampoline._

…**Please don't bring that part of my life up again.**

_Okie-dokie._

TEN: Reality is more funny then fantasy. Remember this well, young Jedi.

…**Did you have to insert a Star Wars reference?**

_EVERY LITERATURE WORK NEEDS A STAR WARS REFERENCE!_

…**If you say so.**

_I do say so._

REMEMBER: STAY TRUE TO THESE RULES, AND YOU'LL BECOME A MASTER IN NO TIME!

_Finally. We're finished._

**Hey, it's lunchtime. Let's go get some ramen.**

_I want pizza._

…**Fine. We can get both.**

~THIS HAS BEEN A S-Uchi, Inc PRODUCTION, IN CONJUNCTION WITH UzuRamen Corp.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_OMG, I GET TO RANT?????_**

**Yay~.**

**This ISN'T an ongoing story...but it's still my baby (i wrote this in less then an hour. TAKE THAT, WRITER'S BLOCK!)**

**This was just a little silly something to un-block my creative juices, but it turned out better then I thought, so I decided 'Hey, why not?' and posted it.**

**1. "unpredictOMATOable". If you didn't get this...Sia was writing _unpredictable_ and decided to be random (omg! shocker!) and witty and to prove her point and stuck 'OMATO' in the middle of the word, making both "Unpredictable" and "tomato".**

**2. "Minus brownie points". Blame the math class. We were talking about brownie points and if they were redeemable and whatnot and it invaded my mind so I decided to put it here.**

**3. "A-RA-men." Naruto was writing "Amen" and was making an emphasis "A-men" and decided "hey, i'm going to be naruto-like" and stuck "RA" in the middle of "A-men" making "Amen" and "Ramen".**

**As for the Star Wars Reference...this fic was just too cool (in my mind) not to have a Star Wars reference.**

**As always, please leave your thoughts and comments in the form of a REVIEW (le gasp, what a shocker).**

**I'd appreciate it.**

**FOR THE LAST TIME...THIS IS NOT AN ONGOING STORY.**

**Peace, love, ramen, tomatoes and brownie points,**

**Lady Maybelle of Confusion**


End file.
